This specification relates generally to media programs, and particularly to determining relationships among television programs.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of sources, such as video files, audio files, pictures, business and personnel contact information, product information, maps, and news articles. Accessing these sources can produce business opportunities such as advertising opportunities. Although textual data were prevalent during early days of the Internet, media programs such as video and audio files are becoming more popular with the increase of the bandwidth.